When Life Goes Wrong
by RomanceLoveStories4ever
Summary: When Rose Hathaway's mom Janine dies. Rose is devastated. She then gets a letter from her mom to go to Russia to meet two people. Who? Now the question is, is her mom really dead? Or is she still alive?
1. Chapter 1  A Bad Day

**Hi, this is my first story based on the Vampire Academies. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy. If you wanna thank someone, thank Richelle Mead for an awesome book. xD**

Chapter 1- Bad Day

*Bam* I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I groaned and sat up. I was going to be late for training with Dimitri. Dimitri, sexy Dimitri. Rose snap out of it. I felt very lazy this morning and didn't bother going for training. I lied back down and went back to bed.

Later that day I finally got out of bed. 2:00, damn. I looked in the mirror and I looked like crap. I took a quick shower, put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a bra, a blue tank top, silver heels, brushed my hair, applied some make up and walked out of my dorm. I really had nothing to do today. So I walked around campus until I literally bumped into Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade," I greeted.  
"Don't hey Comrade me Rose, where were you this morning?" he crossed his arms and waited for my answer.  
"Eh, I was too lazy to get out of bed, and today just seems like a glum day for me."  
Dimitri looked at me like I was crazy. It was sunny and beautiful outside. I had no idea why but I had this feeling that something terrible was going to happen today, but what could put me, Bad ass Rose Hathaway into a glum mood?  
"If your having a glum day Rose, maybe you should come to dinner at 6," Dimitri offered.  
"With who?"  
"Me, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Mia, and you if you'd like to come."  
"Uhm, sure, tell Lissa I'll be there."  
He smiled.  
"I'll catch you later Dimitri," and just like that I walked away, farther onto the day. But little did I know there was more to it then just a dinner. I continued to walk around until I got tired. I found a near by tree that had branches that were sturdy. I decided to climb up the tree and sit on the branches so I can enjoy the breeze and the view. As I was sitting there, I saw a lot of the campus. It was beautiful. The soft wind blowing, the leaves dancing in tune, seeing people walk around. I smiled. It might be a bad day but no one can stop Rose Hathaway from smiling. I decided to pop into Lissa's head and oh god, did I regret it.

_"Hey Christian," Lissa took his hand in hers.  
"Hey Lissa, how are you today?" and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'm fine, just never saw Rose today, have you?"  
"Nah, don't worry about Hathaway, if anyone can stay out of danger it'd be her. Oh wait what am I saying, she attracts danger."  
"Christian, your not helping," Lissa glared.  
"I'm sorry but would this help?" he bent down, tilted Lissa's head up and kissed her, no scratched that, made out with her. I was feeling the lust, the pleasure that Lissa was feeling. God it felt amazing through Lissa's eyes. But truly it was disgusting. Christian was rubbing her ass, then her oh god, no I can't take this. I snapped out of Lissa's mind._

I was getting ready to hurl. Is it THAT disgusting when I make out with people I wondered. I started to dangle my legs and hum a song when... I heard from below,  
"Hey Little Dhamphir." I knew that nickname anywhere.  
"Ivashkov," I groaned.  
"So happy to see me?" he smiled a cocky smile.

"Adrian.."

"Yes my Little Dhamphir?  
"Go to hell," I spat.  
"Touche, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked.  
"None of your business," I said.  
"Your business is MY business, now come down here so we can talk about your business," he winked.  
"Uhm no, if I did get down which will be in a little, it'd be to get away from YOU."  
"Okay Little Dhampir have it your way, just remember, I love you."  
He started to walk away when I told him, "See you at dinner."  
He turned around to look at me as I jumped off the tree and headed back to my dorm to get ready.

I am a girl, it takes me a very long time to get ready. Okay hm, what to wear. I went through my closet and looked through everything and finally came upon the sexiest dress ever. Black Lacy Satan dress that clung to me like glue. Showing off my body. I stripped off my old clothes and put on the dress. After I made waves in my hair, and had some strands put into curls. I particularly liked this style, due to the different types of simple styles put into one. I applied some more make up onto my face. Put on a gold bracelets with tiny little diamonds on it. I put on a gold necklace with black crystals and diamonds crossing each other in the shape of two hearts. I skipped the rings because I found them strange. I looked myself in the mirror and said, "Damn I am one sexy thing." Bragger I was. I checked the clock, 5:45. Kay 15 minutes to get to the dining rooms that'd be easy. I think. I slipped on black heels, got my phone and my pursed and bursted out the door. Yes people were drooling at me, I wish it would stop. I made my way to the dining room and I saw Lissa.  
"Hey Liss."  
"Rose! Dimitri told me you were coming. I'm so happy," she hugged me.  
"Come sit down," she pulled me towards the table. I plopped down in between Eddie and Christian. "Hey Fire boy, sucking lips with Lissa?" I asked.  
Christian turned red and said,"Shut up Hathaway."  
I laughed and shut up. A few minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table. Awkward silence, my job to break it.  
"Soooo, what's the occasion?"  
"Just a normal friendly dinner, I think," Lissa said.  
Whenever she says think, something is wrong. Then I noticed it, I turned to look at everyones face, mourning, depression, upset. What the hell.  
"What are you guys hiding from me?" I asked. No one answered so I repeated, "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU GUYS HIDING FROM ME?" I screamed. "Rose, calm down," Adrian looked at me and I felt myself calming down.  
I broke out of it and spat,"Do not use compulsion on me Ivashkov."  
I looked at all of them. Waiting for an answer.  
Dimitri spoke up,"Rose, Janine, I mean your mom, died."

And just like that, I had no idea if I could live anymore.

**Hmm, little cliffie for you guys. Sorry yah first chapter. Comment and Review. I'll write the next chapter after I get some reviews, hopefully today! :D**

**-Leann**


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbye

**Hey Guys, I decided to give you guys two chapters. I took Joleigh13's note, chapter 1 did seem like a Prologue, so I wanted to give you guys a "real chapter." Chapter 2. Where the real story begins. Thanks for the subscriptions and the little reviews. (P.S The constant spacing where it is not needed is so it is easier to read.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Blame Richelle Mead for an incredible series.**

**Enjoy.**

_I looked at all of them. Waiting for an answer._  
_Dimitri spoke up,"Rose, Janine, I mean your mom, died."_

_And just like that, I had no idea if I could live anymore._

I stared at them. I shook my head. And whispered over and over again, "No, no, no"  
They all continued to look at me until I processed everything in my head. My mother was dead. We both started off rough but I loved her. Always had. I couldn't believe it, my mom can't die, she can't.

"You're all CRAZY!" I screamed. Everyone just sat there quietly. "Even after my mother died you put on this dinner? Are you mocking my mom? Are you guys happy that my mother died. I can't believe you guys! And you guys call yourselves FRIENDS?" I started laughing hysterically. Through the bond I felt Lissa flinch at the word friends.  
"Roz-" Dimitri started towards me.  
"No, don't touch me, none of you dare steps towards me," I warned.  
"Little Dhamphir," Adrian whispered.

By then the tears started streaming out and I ran out of the dining room. I kept running, no idea where I was going. The tears were spilling so fast that I couldn't stop them. My heart ached. How did my mom die, why did heaven have to take my mother away. I ran until I got tired. And I found that my legs lead me to the cabin that me and Dimitri had made love in. I walked in and locked the door. It was old and damp inside. I sat on the bed. Hugged my knees and started to cry away the pain.

After what seemed like hours, I stopped crying. I just wanted to sit here and rot to my death. I wish my mom was here to comfort me, but no she was gone from the face of this earth. I slipped into Lissa's head. She was crying.

_"Poor Rose," she cried in Christian's arms._  
_"Liss, calm down, Rose will be okay, she wouldn't do anything stupid," Christian comforted._

Wrong I thought, I would do something stupid. Lissa knew me too well.

"_Yes she would Christian. She's in deep pain. She's mad at us. And what are we doing? Sitting here waiting for people to find her for us? What type of friends are we," Lissa cried._

_"Lissa, does Abe know about this?"_  
_"Of course he does. He's the one who told me."_  
_"Then you won't have anything to worry about."_  
_"Oh?" Lissa asked._  
_"Do you know Abe, he won't let anything happen to his daughter,"Christian smiled._

I snapped back into my head because the door was broken down. _Apparently_ this person doesn't know how to knock. I looked up and saw...

"Kiddo," he whispered.  
"Abe," I cried. He came and sat down beside me, and put his arm around me.  
"Kiddo, it'll be okay."  
The input made me cry more,"Old Man, how can it be okay, my mom is dead."  
"She did, but do you know what she died doing?"  
"Protecting her charge?"  
"Yes, she died a hero, she died with pride, sweetheart. Although she might not be walking this earth anymore she will be remembered. I will always love Janine and you will too."

I smiled at that,"But dad I feel like part of my heart has been ripped out. I can't feel anything. I can only feel sorrow. I can't be happy, I can't care. I just can't." I whispered.  
"Rose, you just lost a great part of your life, no one expects you to take it easily," Abe said.  
"Dad, I don't want to see any of my friends. I hate them all. I wish they could all go die in hell," I hissed.  
"No, Rose, you don't mean that. You love them."  
"No, no, no I don't I _hate_ them. My mom dying has changed me, changed my heart. Changed everything I have ever known. I no longer have a heart. I am cold hearted now,"I clarified.  
"Rose-" Abe started.

"No dad, I don't wanna hear it. If your gonna host a funeral for my mother, then yes I will come to show my respects to her as her daughter. But if you are gonna nag me about my "friends" then I don't wanna talk to you again. Though I still want you as my dad Old Man, so I hope that wouldn't happen." And just like that I left the cabin out into the open world as the new Cold Hearted Rose Hathaway.

I finally noticed that I still had the dress on. I needed to get it off. I walked straight to my dorm, strangely seeing non of my ex-friends. I was turning a knob when I felt Lissa's presence in my room. Well I'm going to have to face them sooner or later. So I pushed open the door. All eyes on me. Lissa, Adrian, Dimitri, Christian, Mia, and Eddie.

"Would you guys get the hell out of my sight, my room and hmm **my life**?" I asked. When I think back, I honestly don't remember why I hated them all. Oh right, the dinner, the change of heart.  
"Rose," they said in unison.  
"Seriously guys please just get out, if you wanna pass on a frickin' message then write it on a piece of paper or tell Abe to pass it on."  
Adrian stepped forward,"Rose, let us help-"  
"NO Adrian! I don't want or need help. All I want is me, myself, and I. I no longer feel anything for you guys."  
They were all shocked.

"Please get out," I whispered. Slowly they got up and walked out the door except for Christian.

"Fire boy, what do you want?"  
"Rose are you okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine, now please Christian leave."  
"Okay." He walked by me and gave me a quick hug. That was strange. And he left my room and shut the door. I stripped off my clothes and changed into an over size t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I went and sat on my bed and just when I was getting comfy..

_*Knock knock*_

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GUYS WANT?" And I through my pillow at the door.  
"Rose." That voice.  
I got up and opened the door.

"Ambrose."

"Rose," and he looked dead on into my eyes.  
I sighed,"Come in." And shut the door.  
"Make it fast Ambrose, what the hell do you want with my life?"

"Your..virginity?" he grinned.  
I slapped on across the face,"Get serious or get out. I am not in the damn mood."  
"Sorry, just trying to crack a joke," he said rubbing his face.  
"Your mom.." he started.  
"Yah, yah, I know she's gone," I said in my smart ass tone.  
"My condolences, anyways, she left me something to give to you."

That got my attention,"What?"  
"She left you a letter I guess."  
"Where is it?" I asked.  
"In my room. Stop by later and I'll give it to you."  
"Okay, thanks Ambrose, sorry about the slap even though you deserved it."  
"I'll catch you later Rose," he said as he got up and left."

I lied back down and let out a deep sigh.  
"Mom.." the tears came spilling out.  
"Mom.. why did you have to leave me? Why didn't you say goodbye. Why did you just disappear without even giving me a hug good bye? Why? Did you hate me so much that you chose to die? I don't know if I can continue without you. I want your annoying lectures, I want you in my life. No one can replace you. I can't believe that your really dead."  
The tears I spilt today can never be taken back. I made a choice. After my visit to Ambrose's room and after the funeral, I am going to leave St. Vladmir's for good. I turned on a song from my ipod.

_My Immortal- Evanescence_

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me._

Slowly during the song, I drifted off into sleep, hoping to never wake up again.

**Lots of crying in this chapter. Sorry. Review please! I want to keep the story going but without the reviews, whose reading? Atleast 8-10 review before chapter 3. And gimme some suggestions on what you guys want to happen next. Thanks everyone.**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Letter, Funeral, Gone

**Hey guys heres chapter 3! I know you guys are reading so review please? :D I want some comments. :p**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! :p**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Letter, Funeral, Gone

**Rose' PoV**

_Slowly during the song, I drifted off into sleep, hoping to never wake up again._

The next morning I woke up feeling like 20 different pieces. I sat up and looked at the floor by my door. A letter. I got up and picked it up. An invitation to my moms funeral.

_"Dear Rose,_

_Your mother's funeral will be held today at the chapel at 5:00 pm. Hope that you can come kiddo. Your mom would be very happy to see you there for her._

_-Old Man, Abe"_

_I sighed. I promised Abe I would go, so that's what I was going to do. But first I had to do some things. First stop, Ambrose's place._

20 minutes later I was standing in front of Ambrose's dorm, all changed into proper clothes. Just as I was going to knock on the door there was a voice behind me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me? I have a _reason _to be here, Ivashkov."

"Do you?" he grinned.

"Yes of course I do but it's none of your-"

His lips came crashing down on mine. Now my patience was getting pushed. I stood there frozen. He never asked a "How are you." Nothing. This is why I don't want my friends. They don't care, all they want is to use me. Even before, all the guys, all they want is my body, the don't want me for me. The old Rose would have sucked lips with him, but the new me, I don't think I would ever suck lips with another guy again.

I pushed Adrian,"Fuck off!" I screamed loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone currently in the hall heard. Adrian looked at me wide eyed. I quickly knocked on Ambrose's door. He opened the door, and I quickly pushed myself inside and shut the door on Adrian Ivashkov. Am I the first girl to reject him. Haha, I smiled at the thought.

"Hey Rose, nice to see you barge in," Ambrose greeted.

"Eh, sorry about that, I needed to get away. Can I get the letter Ambrose?"

"Sure." He went searching through his drawers and found it.

"Have you read the letter yet?" I asked.

"Of course not, it's not for me is it?"

I grabbed the letter from him. The envelope said, _"For Rose Hathaway." _I opened it up.

_"Dear Rose,_

_When you have read this letter I would have been "referred" to as dead. I had Ambrose hold onto this letter because no one would think he has anything to do with me. I need you to look for two people. Brother and sister, your age. Find them somewhere in Russia. Olena Belikov knows them. Do not tell Dimitri or anyone anything about this. Not even Abe. Once you find them you will know why I sent you too them. They have an answer for you. _

_Love,_

_Janine Hathaway."_

I closed up the letter, thanked Ambrose and walked to the tree I was sitting on a few days ago. I climbed up and sat on it. What am I to do now. I know I wanted to leave the academy, but now I have a mission from my mother.

I decided to pop into Lissa's head.

_She was walking with Adrian, talking about his encounter with me. Through Lissa's eyes I saw her looking at me. Wait looking at me? That means shes coming towards me._

Oh crap, I snapped out of her head and jumped off the tree and ran.

"ROSE, COME BACK HERE!" I heard her run after me.

But luckily I was faster. Thanks to the laps Dimitri made me run. I ran back towards my room shut the door and locked it. 5 minutes later there was banging against my door.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" Lissa screamed.

Pft, like she could break down a door. Nothing to worry about. I didn't want to talk to her. Can't she take a hint?

"Rose open the door please." Adrian pleaded.

I started giggling a little and lied back down. Until 20 minutes later my door was literally broken down.

I stared at them. Lissa, Adrian, Dimitri and Eddie, all holding hammers. I couldn't believe it.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled. They would break down my damn door. They all smiled at me. I was furious.

"Don't you guys understand when you don't want to be talked too?" I asked.

Desperate calls for desperate measures. I turned around opened my window and jumped out. Shit, I'm three stories up. Well, I won't be in heels for awhile. I landed perfectly. But the impact went up my legs. I got a sprained ankle. I ran, don't know where. I know, Abe. I called Abe.

_*ring ring ring*_

_"Hello?"_

_"Old Man, it's Rose, can you find me at the gym? I'm running from the others but I have a sprained ankle." _

Without letting him speak, I hung up the phone.

**Abe's PoV**

I wonder what the problem was. But as a father when Rose called it was pretty urgent. I was already on school grounds sp I headed towards the gym, until I saw Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian and Eddie holding hammers. I walked into their views.

"Hey, what are the hammers for?"

"We were breaking down Rose's door. Do you know where she is?" Dimitri explained.

"Now why would you break down my daughters door?"

"Sorry Sir, we really need to talk to her and she won't,"Eddie said answered.

I shook my head,"Guys you need to give her time to calm down. Do you think breaking down the door and trying to kiss her," I looked at Adrian,"Is going to help her?" Just like that I walked towards the gym.

I opened up the doors. It was pitch dark but with the light shining in I could see Rose, huddled up in a corner. I walked towards her.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, Old Man, I'm not okay. I can't come to the funeral. I love mom but I can't."

"Why not?"

"As I was sitting here I thought about it. I can't take it. I can't be around my friends. I can't see my mom be buried. I-"

I hugged Rose.

"Okay, Rose I understand. How is your ankle?" I asked.

"I sprained it, I can only limp, I can't walk."

"Now where did you get the sprained ankle?"

"I jumped out my three story window," she answered.

I gawked at her," Why would you jump out your window?"

She shrugged,"I was running away."

"Oh okay," I laughed.

"Hey come on, I'll take you to the infirmary to get your ankle fixed."

She nodded. I picked up my daughter and piggy backed her to the infirmary.

**Lissa's PoV**

"Why won't Rose talk to us?" Eddie asked.

"She's still hurting on the inside," Dimitri replied.

"I miss Rose so much, I need to talk to her," I sighed.

"All we can do is wait," Mia said.

"We are such terrible friends," Adrian stated.

We all looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"Look, we put on a dinner after her mom died. And we chased her around campus after she jumped out a three story window and I kissed her, what great friends we are," Adrian said sarcastically.

"Your right, we messed up so badly," Christian agreed.

Adrian was right 100%. We were all at fault here. Especially me. I was being selfish. I needed her when she was in pain.. How could I do that to my best friend. Damn it Rose, I'm sorry. And tears started spilling.

**Rose's PoV**

A few hours ago I was in the infirmary getting my ankle fixed. Right now I am standing at the gates of St Vladimir. I remembered what I wrote to Abe before I came to the gates.

_**Flashback**_

_"Dear Old Man,_

_Thank you so much for everything you did for me. I will miss you and mom so much. I am leaving the academy, one day I will come back after I find my heart and fulfill my mothers wish. Old Man, I love you so much more then words can describe. That's all I can tell you. Until we meet again._

_Love,_

_Rose xoxoxo"_

_**End Flashback**_

I remember when I did this when I went to find Dimitri. The memories. I sighed._  
_

With my stake in hand, I walked out of the academy gates. No one to stop me. And as I walked, I never looked back.

**Chapter 3 done. Now Rose will enter the real world. Going to Russia. What will happen next? Please review guys! I know you guys are reading! Until I hit 10 reviews I don't think I want to write anymore. :(**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	4. Chapter 4 Russia

**Hey everyone, I'm back with Chapter 4 of When Life Goes Wrong. Read and Review Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4-Russia**

**Rose's PoV**

I left the academy with no good byes and no regrets. I plan on doing my moms wishes, but what could two people I don't even know do for me? Doesn't that sound kinda bull? Anyways I got on a taxi to take me to the airport. I remember I still had the credit card Adrian gave to me before. I might hate him but I was greatful to him. As I got on the taxi I told the taxi driver to take me to the airport. We got there 40 minutes afterwards, I got in, bought my tickets and went onto the plane.(don't ask about my stake, I have my ways.) I sat down on my assigned seat and sighed. Russia here I come.

**Lissa's PoV**

The funeral was Janine Hathaway was short and quick to the point. We said our prayers and buried her. I looked everywhere for Rose but she was no where in sight. I went around and I found Adrian.

"Adrian, have you seen Rose?" I asked.

"Hmm, I haven't seen her since this morning."

"She's not even here for her mother's funeral, that's not right. Rose would never miss her mother's funeral."

"Your right, I'll visit her dreams tonight, okay Lissa?"

"Okay Adrian, okay," and I bursted out crying. By then Christian came by my side,"Hey Liss, what's wrong?"

"Rose is no where in sight," I cried and went to go find Abe. I found Abe talking to Tasha at the back of the chapel.

"Abe."

"Lissa, what's up?" he asked.

"Do you know where Rose is? Shes not here," I informed.

"She's not? No, no, no, she wouldn't," then Abe ran off and out of the chapel.

"Abe, wait!" I called after him. But instead I just stood there, not knowing where Rose could be.

**Rose's PoV**

I was walking out of the airport when I heard someone call me.

"Rose!" I turned around and saw someone I thought I would never see again.

"Dennis," I breathed. And I gave him a small hug.

"Hey Hathaway, it's been a long time hasn't it?" he smiled. Dennis was a friend, he was a strigoi hunter but he was umpromised. Him and his group of hunters. Awhile ago I joined his group so I can hunt down Dimitri.

"Yes it has, how are you and the group?" I asked.

"Eh, we're fine how about you?"

"I'm okay, what are you doing here anyways?"

"What am_ I _doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I have a mission, I need to find two people."

"Why?" Dennis asked.

"None of your business."

"Well I'm here to pick you up."

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Strigoi Hunter Intuition," he grinned. I punched him in the arm.

"Oww, kay fine, Olena sent me here," he sighed.

"Olena?" I asked, shocked.

"Yup, come on," and he pulled me towards his car without another word.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Too Olena's, now shut up and get some rest." After he said that, I suddenly felt very tired. So slowly, I drifted off into sleep. I was having a dream, where my mom wasn't dead. I was siting with her at the beach in her arms and she was telling me everything would be okay. But slowly that disappeared into a different scene. Oh no.

I groaned,"Adrian.."

"Hello Little Dhampir," he approached me. I kept backing farther away from him.

"What do you want Adrian?"

"Hmm, you," he smiled a cocky smile. I glared at him.

"Where are you now?" he asked. I decided to lie,"At the academy."

"Liar, we searched the whole academy, your not there," he answered. I guess there was no point lying to him.

"I left the academy, so leave me alone Adrian. I hate you all," I hissed.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business, now give me my dream back Ivashkov!" I yelled.

"No, not until you tell me where you're going," he said.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. And just like that I woke up sweating with a killer headache.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dennis asked.

"I'm fine, just fine,"I whispered and went back into an Adrian-free sleep.

**Adrian's PoV**

How the hell did Rose break out of the dream. How did she escape the academy. Oh yah I know, she's damn Rose Hathaway, and everyone was at the funeral. I need to find her, I need to tell Abe. But someone beat me to it.

_*knock knock*_

Lissa stood in my door way.

"Adrian, we need to find Rose, now," she insisted.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"She left Abe a letter." she panted.

**Rose's PoV**

Someone was shaking me, please 5 more minutes I thought.

"Rose, wake up, we're here," Dennis informed. My eyes fluttered opened. We were at the Belikov's house hold. Me and Dennis got out of the car, and we knocked on the door.

"Rose, Dennis! I am so glad to see you!" Olena Belikov pulled me into an embrace.

"Hi Olena, I missd you too!"

Just then a girl appeared beside her. Viktoria. She was scowling at me.

"Ugh, what is that whore, slut, bitch doing here?" she glared at me.

Olena's eyes went wide and I could feel Dennis tighten up beside me. How dare she call me that. I broke out of the embrace and lunged at her.

**Chapter 4 done. It's kinda on the boring, short side. Read and review please. Thanks! Read my other stories if you have time. :p**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	5. Chapter 5 What Did You Call Me?

**Hey Guys, here's chapter 5 of When Life Goes Wrong. I was really mad when in the book Rose didn't yell at Viktoria so now I'm doing it. :p Read and review please. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

_Just then a girl appeared beside her. Viktoria. She was scowling at me._

_"Ugh, what is that whore, slut, bitch doing here?" she glared at me._

_Olena's eyes went wide and I could feel Dennis tighten up beside me. How dare she call me that. I broke out of the embrace and lunged at her._

**Chapter 5:What did you call me?**

**Rose's PoV**

The anger was welling up inside of me. I lunged at Viktoria and pinned her against the wall. I saw the fright in her eyes.

"What the hell did you just call me bitch?" I asked furious.

"I called you a whore, slut and a bitch, that's what.." she spat. I got ourageously mad and started punching her in the face making her nose bleed.

"You're CRAZY!" she yelled. Dennis and Olena just stood there shocked. I then heard Karolina and Sonya appear.

"Rose are you crazy? What are you doing to Viktoria?" Sonya asked and started to approach.

"No stop where you are. You want to know what your sister did?" I held Viktoria up by her hair. "First she was becoming a bloodwhore with one of the guys in town. I got Abe to stop her and what did she do? She lashed out on me. I was helping her. Two, I come here, because my mother died and I had to fulfill her wish, and she told me to come here. but what do I get? I get called a whore, slut and a bitch by a bitch herself. How do you think I feel right now?" And then I slammed Viktoria into the wall, and she went unconscious but shes still alive. I turned around and walked away from the Belikov's house hold and Dennis was right behind me. All of them were shocked but I didn't care. I wasn't coming back here. I whispered,"Sorry," but I knew no one would here. I know where I was going next, I was going to find Mark and Oskana.

But before I made a visit there, I walked into the forest and broke down and cried. Dennis was with me the whole time. I cried because I just ended what I had with the Belikov's. It wasn't there fault it was Viktoria's. I cried because I needed my mom. I cried because I could only cry. I cried because the only person here was Dennis.

"Rose, it's going to be okay," Dennis whispered. But I knew it wasn't nothing would be okay. How could it anyways?

After I felt better, me and Dennis walked to Mark and Oskana's house. I felt happy to know I had a companion. I didn't have a feelings of friends with him but it just felt better knowing there was someone with me. As we approached the couples home I knocked on the door.

"Rose?" Mark asked.

"Hello Mark, it's nice to see you again. How is Oskana?"

"Good good, come in," he welcomed.

As we went into the house I saw Oskana.

"Hello Oskana! I greeted.

"Rose!" she came and hugged me.

"What brings you to our little home," Oskana asked.

"My mother died," I whispered. They were both shocked.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry,"Oskana comforted.

"It's okay, but I need to find two people, brother and sister. My mother left me a note saying I had to find two people who are siblings that knew an answer to something," I explained.

Mark and Oskana exchanged glances with each other. Turns out they knew what I was talking about.

"I think our mother is talking about our neice and nephews," Mark answered.

"Your neice and nephews?" I asked.

"Yes, their names are Aran and Ariana. They are twins and they live near here," Oskana explained.

"They have their own home? Oh wow, do you have a clue why my mom would send me to them?"

"Maybe because they are your cousins."

"What?"

"I have cousins? My mom had sibli- hold on? You guys are related to my mom?" I asked.

"Yes, I am your mothers sister and we have another sister who died a long time ago," Oskana answered.

"Are you serious? But what can my cousins do, I don't even know them!" I said frustrated.

"You don't but they do," Mark pointed out.

"They do?"

"Yes, we aren't the only ones with special powers, also known as a spirit user," Oskana smiled.

"My cousins are spirit users? Both of them?"

They nodded.

"I think you should meet them now, Rose."

"Now? why now?" I asked.

"Because it is time."

I was pretty confused at this moment in time,"Time? Time for what?"

"No more questions, they live near here, take the right path and then make a left, walk down a little and you should see a house. Stay on the tail, good bye Rose."

And I just walked out of the house without saying goodbye.

"Let's go," I said to Dennis.

He nodded and we followed the path.

**Aran and Ariana's PoV**

"She's drawing near," Ariana whispered, eyes in a trance.

"Who?" Aran asked.

"Our cousin, Rose."

"Oh really?" Aran then summoned his spirit magic and saw what Ariana saw. Rose and some dude were drawing near.

"It is time we meet our cousin, sister,"Aran said.

"Yes it is time,"Ariana answered,"Their in front of the door now." Then Aran sprinted to the door really quickly. The speed was not normal. Right when he got to the door there was a _*knock knock*_

"Are you ready Ariana?" Aran yelled back.

"Yes."

**There you have it, Chapter 5. Read and Review please. I would like some more reviews! Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Powers

**Hey guys, here's chapter 6. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6-Secret Powers**

**Rose's PoV**

I knocked on the door. I felt the presence suddenly appear in a blink of an eye. The door opened and there stood a brown haired boy. Blue eyes, muscular body. His hair was messy like Adrian's. He was hot, is he my cousin?

"Rose."

"How do you know my name?"

"We've been expecting you."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, you and your friend may come in, but your friend has to stay upstairs while we talk." I turned and look at Dennis and he nodded. We walked in and Dennis went upstairs and the boy led me to the kitchen.

"I am Aran, and this here is my sister, Ariana," he introduced.

Ariana was a female version of Aran. Long blond hair that was curly at the bottom, big ocean blue eyes and a really nice body with curves just like mine.

"Rose," I introduced.

"We know," they both replied.

We all stared at each other for a long time until I saw Ariana shiver.

"Ariana, what's wrong?" her brother asked.

Then I felt it, the butterflies in my stomach, the feeling of nausea.

"Strigoi," Ariana and I whispered.

I pulled out my stake, and called,"Dennis! Come now, there are strigoi."

He came running down and he was with us. I turned my head around the room trying to locate them. But someone beat me to it.

"There!" Ariana yelled and pointed to her right. We all turned and saw 3 strigoi lunging at us. Me and Dennis were standing in front of Ariana and Aran and we were ready to attack when I felt the power. And the 3 strigoi's stopped in mid air. I turned around and saw Ariana's eyes, they were green and strigoi's were frozen by a green aura. I snapped out of it and lunged for the strigoi. I staked it's heart and Dennis staked the one beside it. Aran suddenly came up and staked the third one too. I turned back and looked at Ariana, her eyes were back to normal and the strigoi's dicinerated.

"What was that?" I asked.

Ariana sank to the ground with Aran holding her up.

"That's my power," Ariana informed.

"What type of power is that? We've never seen it before," Dennis jumped in.

"It's a twist of spirit and satan, also known as the power of hell,"Aran said.

"Power of hell? How did Ariana get a power like that," I asked.

"I was born like that," Ariana sighed.

"So you guys are both my cousins?"

They nodded.

"Ariana, your powers are amazing, there's nothing like it," I smiled. She smiled back at the compliment.

"Thank you, but this ability thing is really energy consuming. I'm practically drained at this moment but I only need a few minutes to regenerate."

"Thats amazing, do you have any different powers?" Dennis asked.

"Uhm yah. I can do telekinesis, also known as moving things with my mind, force fields and that's all I figured out," she explained.

"Since you and Aran are twins, does Aran have any abilities?" I asked.

"In fact, I do, I am a privately trained guardian but I have incredible speed. Faster then strigoi and I can see through things including walls, and my strength is better then strigoi," he explained.

I gasped at that, these two cousins of mine are good and are better then strigoi, could this mean a new race of vampires?

"Rose do you have any powers?"

"I wish, I'm just a normal guardian with amazing combat skills, no bragging intended," I laughed.

They all smiled including Dennis.

"Do you guys know why I'm here?" I blurted.

"Yah we do, Janine told us about your arrival."

"Janine? My mom? Your aunt?"

"Uh, yah," Aran looked confused.

"Do you guys know why sent me to you guys?" I asked.

"To meet us? What other reason could there be?" Ariana and Aran exchanged confused glances.

Clearly they don't know what I'm talking about, so I handed Ariana the note. They both read it.

"Janine is dead?" they asked.

I started to cry,"Yes she did protecting her charge."

Once again they were really confusing.

"Why are you guys so confused?" Dennis asked, as he put his arm around my shoulder. Clearly he saw the confused looks of the twins.

"Because, Janine isn't dead. That's impossible,"Ariana whispered.

"Why's that?" I asked.

_**Flashback**_

**Ariana's PoV**

_-One Day Ago-_

_*knock knock*_

_Aran went to open the door and there stood Janine Hathaway._

_"Aunt Janine?" I heard Aran say._

_"Hello Aran, how are you?"_

_"I'm good."_

_"Where is your sister?"_

_"In the kitchen, oh yah come in."_

_Aran lead our Aunt into the kitchen._

_"Hi Aunt Janine!" I hugged her._

_"Hello Ariana," she smiled._

_"What brings you here?" I asked._

_"I need you to do me a favour Ariana."_

_"A favour?" Me and Aran said at the same time._

_"Yes, I need you to send me soul to the cross bridge."_

_I gasped,"Why?"_

_"Because, everyone thinks I'm dead and Rose will come here tomorrow."_

_"Why do you need to go to the cross bridge, and why does Rose need to come here?" Aran asked._

_"The cross bridge, as you know is the bridge to the other world, and the cross bridge is where souls linger if they don't want to go. And I need Rose to revive me from the cross bridge?"_

_"What the hell is the point of that?" Aran asked pissly._

_"Because Rose isn't only a guardian, she actually also has the same powers as you two, she just never unlocked it from inside her yet."_

_"Excuse me?" I gasped._

_"Rose has spirit and satan inside her?" _

_"Yes she does," Janine nodded._

_"How do you know that?" Aran asked._

_"Because I have it too," Janine smiled and cupped her hands together. Slowly she uncupped her hands and a orb of white and darkness swirled around each other. Me and Aran did the same thing and our power came to our hands, the orbs looked the same. I gasped at Janine and she smiled._

_"So by sending you to the cross bridge, and Rose reviving you, she can unlock these powers?" I asked._

_"Yes, and you two are going to help her with it, and no one can be with her only you two," she explained._

_"It's so much easier to be born with these powers," I muttered._

_"I know hon, I know, now work your magic." _

_**End Flaskback**_

**Rose's PoV**

We were silent for a long time and then finally Ariana said,"Because, your mother isn't dead yet."

**CLIFFIE! Enjoy guys! Read and Review please! Thank you! :D**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	7. Chapter 7 You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

Chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews guys, you're amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7-You Have Got To Be Kidding Me**

**Rose's PoV**

I felt my world come back to pieces. I felt me become a whole again. I felt my heart rejoice.

"What did you say?"I asked.

"Your mother isn't dead," Ariana sighed.

"She's not? That's impossible," I whispered.

"It's not impossible," Aran replied.

"Your mother asked us for a favour yesterday, Rose," Ariana responded.

"Oh?"

"Mhm, we sent your mother to the cross bridge."

I felt the anger rise up,"What did you say?" I questioned.

"Rose, get your ears checked, she just said we sent your mother to the cross bridge!" Aran snapped.

"And why would you do that!" I yelled.

"Because your mother asked us too!" Aran screamed.

"Excuse me?" I yelled.

"YOU AREN'T A NORMAL GUARDIAN!" Aran screamed again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I SCREAMED.

"SHUT UP!" Ariana yelled.

"Sorry," we both muttered.

Slowly, Ariana started to explain what my mom had said when she visited them. I was nodding my head over and over again until Dennis put his hand on my head.

"Stop nodding Rose."

"Sorry. It's just so much to take in, I want my mother back," I replied.

Aran and Ariana exchanged glances. "We'd figure you'd want her back."

"How do I get her back?" I asked.

"Train," Ariana replied.

"First, Dennis you have to leave, Janine Hathaway's rules," Aran looked at Dennis.

"Okay then, I'll leave."

"Thanks so much Dennis, see you soon," I hugged him.

"Good luck, later," he walked out the door.

"Okay, let's get started," I said.

"Okay Rose, first watch us," Aran ordered. Slowly the twins cupped their hands together and they slowly uncupped them and there was an orb or white and black swirling around each other.

"This is our powers, if we lose these, then we lose our powers," Ariana explained.

"Okay then, so-"

"It's your turn Rose, you have these orbs inside your body, but if you unleash them you can't use them yet. Why? Because you only have one half. That is the white half, the half of spirit. To get the satan half, you need to revive your mom. So, focus on the inside your body, pretend you are pulling a part of you out," Aran explained.

I cupped my hands together and did as I was told. I closed my eyes and imagined something being pulled outside of me. Then I felt something cold in my hands, so I slowly uncupped it and I saw it. A white orb. It was swirly and really bright. Aran and Ariana smiled at me.

"It's so pretty," I whispered.

"Yes, it is," Ariana replied.

"Uhm, so what do I do with this?" I asked.

"Nothing, we're just showing you, now release it back into your body. Do the complete opposite of what you just did," Aran instructed.

I did as I was told. Closing my eyes, and feeling like I'm sucking something back into me and it was gone.

"Hm, your a natural," Ariana responded.

"Thank you," I replied.

"When you decide to bring your mom back, what you're going to do is summon your orb and put it inside your mom. Part of the orb is your spirit. Since it is your spirit powers. And by putting it into your mom, you can travel into your mom and into the cross bridge. You have to find your moms spirit and bring her back,"Aran explained.

"And you only have three days, if you don't-" Ariana started.

"Your mom will be gone-"Aran continued.

"Forever," Ariana finished.

"Gah, why does my mom make things so confusing!" I sighed.

"Because she wants the best for you," the twins informed.

"The best for me? This is killing me!" I groaned.

I was getting angry for no reason what so ever and all of a sudden I felt something escape me and a big *boom*. I looked at the twins and their jaws literally hit the ground. I turned and looked at the wall and saw a big dent.

"Uhm, so someone want to teach me how to do that?"I asked.

They both shook their heads. "We didn't do that."

"You didn't?" I asked.

"Nope, you did."

"Come again?"

"We didn't make that blast. You did and it dented the wall," Aran said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"But how?" I asked.

"Turns-" Aran started. But then I felt the nausea again. I saw Ariana close her eyes concentrating.

"Rose, behind you!" she screamed.

"What?" I turned around but it was too late. The strigoi's hands were grasping my neck and I couldn't get my stake. I felt the teeth of the strigoi by my neck and suddenly it pierced my skin. I heard myself scream. And I heard the twins scream too. But then I felt the darkness overtake me very slowly. So much for saving my mom. I was almost passing out when I saw the bright wave of light. I've never seen that before. I felt the power surging through me and then it burst out. In the next minute I was lying on the cold ground.

Before I passed out I heard voices calling ,"Rose, Rose!"

Then I just let the darkness overtake me.

**Small cliffy! Review please. :p Whata big twist on my behalf.**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	8. Chapter 8 You Knew Them?

**Haha, I left you guys on a cliffy, sorry :D Well heres chapter 8. Read and review please. Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8-You Knew Them?**

**Rose's PoV**

_I was floating. Floating in the darkness. I can't remember what exactly had happened. It was cold, I was floating around not sure if I was dead or alive. I saw a figure before me, I squinted my eyes._

_"Mom?" I whispered._

_"Hello Rose."_

_"Mom!" I went to hug her, but I just passed through her._

_"Rose hon, you have to wake up, you need to revive me."_

_"But, I don't want to leave you," I cried._

_"Don't worry, you won't leave me, after a few days you will see me everyday," she smiled,"Your very important, you and your cousins are a new race of vampires. You need to revive me, gain your powers and change the world."_

_"Mom, I miss you so much," I cried._

_"I know, I miss you too, now wake up._"

As soon as she said that my eyes snapped opened.

"Rose?" Two faces were looking at me. I tried to sit up but then a pain shot through me. I groaned and lied back down.

"Aran? Ariana?"

"Rose!" they both screamed and hugged me.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Rose, you were amazing!" Ariana grinned.

"What happened?"

"Spirit helped you kill the strigoi!" Aran informed me.

"I never seen anyone use spirit like that!" Ariana jumped in joy.

"And you dented our wall," Aran laughed.

"But how?" I asked.

"I think I know. Rose are you Shadow-Kissed?" Ariana asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, me and Ariana are bonded. But not because I died. I am Shadow-Kissed because I'm born like that. But my Shadow-Kiss effects aren't like yours," Aran explained.

"So with that, when you are Shadow-Kissed, you have some darkness inside you already. Also known as the power of Satan. But you don't have the full effect yet. So you can only do what you did a few times," Ariana explained.

"Wow," I breathed.

"So are you ready?" Aran asked.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to go save your mom."

"No," Ariana said and looked at Aran.

"She can't yet."

"Why? I need to save my mom," I said.

"You're still weak. Give yourself some more time," she answered.

"No, I'm going," I declared and started to stand up.

"NO!" Ariana yelled and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Ariana, LET ME GO! " I screamed back.

"NO!"

"Ariana move before I hurt you!" I warned. After I said that I felt a sharp pain through my head and I sank down into darkness..

**Ariana's PoV**

"Aran, what did you do?" I asked.

"I don't know, I panicked!" Aran sighed and threw down the baseball bat.

"You do know, knocking her out cold doesn't help."

"I know, sorry, but atleast she'll regenerate energy," Aran half smiled.

"It's a start," I shrugged.

"Let's let her rest," I said and headed downstairs with Aran on my trail.

**Rose's PoV**

I was dreaming once again and I was at the beach. The beach? Wait this isn't my dream.

"Little Dhampir."

I turned around,"Adrian?"

"Miss me?" he smiled.

"Maybe just a little."

"Are you happy again?"

"I don't know, I just have a little bit of happy in my body but not really," I told him.

Adrian was inspecting me from head to toe.

"Rose, why is your aura so funny?" he questioned.

"Funny how?"

"It's gold, like a spirit users, but it is also black. Black because you're shadow kissed. But why is it gold. You're not a spirit user," he said.

"Am I?" I smiled at him.

"I don't know."

"Oh Adrian, so young, I am a new type of vampire," I winked.

"Come again?"

"I am a Spirit User, I just found out. But my spirit is mixed with satan also known as the power of hell. So I have different powers then just normal spirit powers," I explained.

"How do you know these things?"

"My cousins."

"You have cousins? he asked.

"Um yah, Aran and Ariana.

"The Aran and Ariana?" he asked shocked.

"You know them?" I asked just as shocked.

"Uh, yah we go way back," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, ready to faint in my own dreams

"We use to be friends."

"How did you meet?"

"Through an accident of life and death," he told me.

**Sorry, short chapter. This is an introduction to who Aran and Ariana are. Next chapter is more background info about them. Review please. Thanks.**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann:3**


	9. Chapter 9 How We Met

**Hello guys! Here you have chapter 9. Read and review please! I only got 2 reviews :( NEW RULE: 3-5 reviews before the next chapter. So I'll be nice and give u guys chapter 9! But after dat, 3-5 reviews. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9-How We Met**

**Rose's PoV**

"So you met Aran and Ariana by accident?" I asked.

He nodded.

**Adrian's PoV**

"Let's just say it started like this...

"I was walking on an abandon street during the night. I needed a midnight walk. It was called boredom. The sky was dark but the breeze was amazing. I was thinking of taking out a cigar but I didn't because what if someone attacks me. Yes you might ask who attacks Adrian Ivashkov, but for the record a lot of people do, so shut up and listen."

"But I didn't say anything," Rose protested.

"I don't care, now shut up," I winked.

"As I was walking, I heard a scream for help around the corner. I ran around the corner and poked my head around. I saw two people. Boy and girl. And 10 other strigoi. Some strigoi were already dead. And then I saw a man and women dead on the floor. Anyways, they both had the gold aura but they also had black just like you. But the boy had combat abilities like a really good guardian. Like you Rose. The girl was using powers that I've never seen before. And I knew they were something special. They could've taken on the strigoi but there were too many. They were both faltering," I explained.

Rose's eyes were just staring at me wanting me to continue.

"I was no fighter, so what could I possibly do for them? I had no idea, I just jumped into the scene.

_**Flashback**_

_"Adrian Ivashkov? Spirit user?" one of the strigoi question._

_The strigoi started to whisper among themselves and the boy looked at me and breathed,"Adrian Ivashkov." But then the boys thought were interrupted by a ear splitting scream,"ARAN!" the girl screamed. And I saw the strigoi lunge at the boys name who I think is Aran. Aran stopped the attack but he was being pushed back, the girl was trying to use some sort of green magic thing on the strigoi but it was useless, they were both faltering. I had no idea what to do, but then I saw a wooden stake on the ground. Hm. I picked it up and threw it at the strigoi. I had the worse aim as a kid but I some how hit the mark. That strigoi fell back and the other strigoi were going to attack the two of them when I approached both of them and pulled them away._

_"Run!" I yelled. And just like that they both ran with me. We ran as far as we could and the strigoi never followed, I had no idea why they didn't follow. I pulled the two of them into the city where there were people. I took them to the roof top of a small restaurant. There we sat down and started panting._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"I'm Ariana, and that is my brother Aran, thank you for saving us," the girl Ariana thanked._

_"Your welcome, and I think you two know me?"I asked._

_"Yes we heard the strigoi," the boy responded._

_"Were the men and women on the ground your... parents?" I asked._

_"Yes," said Ariana as she started to cry. I pulled her into my arms as she cried against my chest. She was a teen but when you lose your parents it's ot easy to deal with._

_"What are you two?" I asked Aran._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You two, I saw your powers, they aren't normal," I stated._

_"We are spirit users, mixed with satan also the power of hell," Aran explained._

_"Your sister is, but what about you? You also have amazing combat abilities like a guardian," I told Aran._

_"You're right, I was a privately trained guardian by my now dead father. And me and my sister are not Moroi either," he told me._

_"You're Dhampir then?"_

_He nodded._

_"That's very strange," I mumbled._

_"We know it is, we were born like this. Dhampir with spirit mixed with Satan powers. And me a guardian too," he sighed._

_"What are your last names?" I asked._

_"Hathaway," Ariana answered as she stopped crying._

_**End Flashback**_

"That happened about 4 year ago," I answered.

"So they are Hathaways?" Rose asked.

"Apparently," I said.

"How did they get a home in Russia?"

"That was my doing," I laughed.

"Adrian, thank you for saving my cousins," Rose hugged me.

"No problem Little Dhampir, I'll leave your dreams now."

"Will I see you again?" she asked.

"Of course," and I let the dream dissolve.

I was back in my room. Wow I can't believe it's been the long. I wonder how those two are now.

"Adrian!" I turned around and saw Lissa.

"Were you just in Rose's dreams?" she asked.

"Mhm."

"Is she okay?" Lissa asked.

"Yes she's fine,"I answered.

"Where is she? When is she going to be home? Does she miss us? What is she doing? Is she-"

"LISSA! No more questions! I need to rest," I snapped and went to lie on my bed.

"Come on Adrian, please answer me," she begged as she shaked me.

Ugh, how am I going to go to sleep now.

**Lissa is annoying, enough said. I don't really like her. Anyways REVIEW. Until i get 3-5 reviews I won't continue writing! hehe.**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann:3**


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected Phone Call

**Hey guys. As promised, you guys gave me 3 reviews and I think thats all I am going to get for last chapter so yah. Instead of 3-5, I change it to 7-10 reviews before the next chapter! So review, because I know you guys are reading. 3-5 is too little and too easy which means I have to write more. LOL. so 7-10 reviews for the next chapter. Okay. And I'm kinda dragging this on, like putting things in between so it's not short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10-Unexpected Phone Call**

**Adrian's PoV**

Wait a minute. Rose told me she was with Aran and Adriana, and she asked me how they got a home in Russia. Bingo. Rose is in Russia. Baia, because that's where the twins are living. Hm.

I pulled out my cell and called Abe.

"Abe, I'm going to use one of the jets," I informed.

"Why?" Abe asked.

"I'm going to Russia."

"Why?"

"Because I know where Rose is," I smiled and snapped my phone shut. I packed some clothes into one of my luggages and headed to one of the jets. I hopped on and told one of the pilots to take me to Baia in Russia, then we were on our way. I sat down and fell into my thoughts. I only told Abe because if I needed help then he would be the best person to help. No way was I telling Lissa, she would totally follow me and I love her like a sister but she is REALLY annoying. Poor Rose having to put up with her for so long. I chuckled. I kind of really missed the twins. I wonder how strong they are now.

**Ariana's PoV**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-"

"Ariana, what's wrong?" he asked while shaking me.

I gripped Aran's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Adrian is coming here."

"What? How-"

"I don't know, I felt it, and I had this major vision."

"How, I mean why would he come here now?" Aran asked.

"Adrian's a spirit user right?" I asked.

"Uhm, yes.."

"What did he say his specialty was?" I wondered while tapping my foot on the floor rapidly.

"Ugh, I can't remember either,"Aran groaned.

"Hold on, didn't he give us his number a few years ago?" I asked.

A smile creeped across Aran's face. He started flipping through a stack of papers we had on our fridge and we found it. I got the phone and started dialing.

_"Hello?" I heard on the other end._

_"Is this Adrian?" I asked._

_"Yes it is, who is it?" he asked._

_"Guess who," I smiled at Aran._

_"Brittney? No, uhm, Cassie? No, Amanda, no that's not right, she died awhile ago. Uhm, Anna? No, Teresa? No, is it-"_

_"NO! OH MY GOSH, ADRIAN! Lemme guess, those are only 0.1% of your girl friends," I frowned from the other end. The phone was on speaker so Aran could hear everything he said. He got pissed off so he grabbed the phone from me._

_"NO, YOU IMBECILE, YOU IDIOT, YOU RETARD. YOU SAVED US FOUR YEARS AGO! Stupid!" Aran yelled into the phone._

"Aran, calm down," I told him while taking the phone back.

_"Who did I save four years ago?" Adrian asked. Oh my gosh. I sighed._

_"YOU, IMBECILE, YOU IDIOT, YOU RETARD! STRIGOI. STRANGE POWERS. MIDNIGHT WALK. IT'S F*CKING ARIANA AND ARAN HATHAWAY!" I screamed into the phone._

"Now whose the one who should calm down," Aran teased.

"I never knew he was such an idiot," I sighed.

_"Hey, I can hear you!" Adrian complained._

_"I could careless Adrian," I hissed into the phone._

_"Why are you calling?" he asked._

_"Why are you coming to Baia?" I asked._

_"How did-"_

_"How did I know? My powers, duh!" I said._

_"I am just visiting," he said lamely._

_I laughed, "How stupid do you think we are Adrian?"_

_"Not very," he sighed,"I am coming... for Rose,"he whispered._

_"Rose? How do you her and how did you know she was here?" I asked._

_"I love Rose, we met awhile ago at this lodge while her school was on vacation and ever since then I became a guest at Academy, and I hanged with her. And how did I know she was here? I was dream walking into her dreams and she let it slip out that she was with you guys. And I bought you guys the house so I should know where you two live," he explained._

_"Damnit! That's your specialty, dream walking," I banged my head on the wall._

"Hey, who are you guys yelling at?" me and Aran turned around and saw Rose standing by the door way rubbing her eyes.

_"Is that Rose? Hi Rose!" Adrian yelled from the other end._

_"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the phone._

"Is that Adrian?" Rose asked.

"No," I lied.

_"YES IT IS!" Adrian yelled._

"Can I have the phone?" Rose asked.

"No," I said.

_"Yes!" Adrian yelled._

"No you can't," I said firmly and Rose started to approach me for the phone. Suddenly Aran snatched the phone from my hand and threw it at the wall so hard that it broke into pieces. Me and Rose both glared at him.

"Sorry, I panicked," he mumbled.

I sighed. We need Rose to be in the cross bridge before Adrian comes here. Me and Aran can read each others thoughts occasionally, so he heard what I just thought and nodded.

"Rose, you need to go to the cross bridge,-" I started.

"Now," Aran finished.

**LOL, that was a strange phone call. Next chapter Rose goes to the cross bridge. 7-10 Reviews before the next chapter! :D So Review. Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	11. Chapter 11 Crossing to the Bridge

**HOLA! I was waiting for 7 reviews to write this chapter! :D Thanks for the reviews and sorry if the story got confusing! :P Keep reading and reviewing guys! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11-Crossing to the Bridge**

**Rose's PoV**

I now see how unready I am. I have no idea what you bring to the other side. After Aran and Ariana announced that I went into a state of shock. What am I suppose to do? Now that it's the time to _actually_ go, I have no idea if I can do it. And what happens if I do get these powers? Won't that make my life terrible? I am no longer a bad ass until I bring back my mother. Why does fate give me the hardest missions. I had to be at the cross bridge before Adrian came or else he'll ruin everything. I sat on the bed staring up at the ceiling until a glimmer caught my eye. I looked down on the floor. My stake. I got up and picked it up. I turned it over and looked at it. All the things me and this stake has been through. I need this stake with me if I am going to do anything, who knows what the cross bridge holds for me. I wonder if I could some how bring my stake with me. I thought it over and then an idea hit me. I ran downstairs towards the kitchen with the Stake in my pocket.

"I'm ready," I announced as I leaned against the door way.

The twins exchanged glances and nodded.

"Okay, Rose, let's go." Ariana and Aran went upstairs and I followed. We walked down the hall and Ariana stopped suddenly. She looked up at the ceiling and a door appeared. Something like a ceiling door popped out of no where. Same with a ladder.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

She shrugged. We all climbed up the ladder and we ended up in a place that seemed like an attic but it wasn't an attic because how many attics have a bunch of swords stuck into the floor around a circle. Not just any circle, a glowing circle with lines in the middle that make a star. The closer we got to the circle the colder it was. Nothing sat in it though.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the circle.

"The Elemental Circle."

"And..."

"I summoned it when I sent your mom to the cross bridge," Ariana explained.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"The Elemental Circle represents the elements, obviously, and to send a person to the cross bridge you need the power of all the elements, including Spirit and Satan,"Aran explained.

"Where do Spirit and Satan sit? I mean each corner of the star represents an element so where do the other two stand?" I asked.

"Spirit is always in the middle, so that means no place for Satan _except_ inside you," Ariana smiled.

"So only people like me, Aran and soon to be you can send people to the cross bridge," Ariana explained.

"Anyways, enough chit chat, sis, cut to the chase," Aran stared at his twin.

Ariana sighed and snapped her finger. Suddenly gusts of wind start to blow around us, I looked up and saw a blue/black portal open up and from in there a table with a body on top slowly floated down onto the Elemental Circle. And who lied on the table? My mom. I ran toward her when Aran pulled me back.

"Rose stop!" Aran yelled.

"Why?"I asked while fighting back.

"If you step in it now, you'll break the whole circle and ruin everything," he explained trying to restrain me. I suddenly stopped fighting back and just stood there. Aran let go of me.

"Okay Rose, if you want to step inside the circle then you need to summon Spirit first. That's the only way to step in. And do not lose concentration, lose it, and you're done for," Ariana warned.

"Okay." I closed my eyes and looked into myself, I cupped my hands together and felt the pull, and i uncupped my hands and my spirit powers were there. I smiled.

"And you know what to do after you step in, putting spirit into your mom and so on," Aran finished.

"Good luck Rose, bring her back," Ariana smiled.

"Good luck," Aran wished and they stood there watching me.

"Thank you." I smiled at my cousins and remembered my stake. If by inserting spirit into my mom, that would mean putting me into my mom, sending me to the cross bridge and so what if I put my stake in? I took my stake and stuck it into my spirit orb, the powers moved around a bit but then they were normal again. I took one last glance at the twins and focused everything on my mom. I stepped into the circle and felt the amazing rush of power in here. I felt like I was being cleansed by power. It was strange. I walked towards my mom. I felt like breaking down and crying but I knew I couldn't, I had to stay strong for everyone, for my mom especially. All around me was a white barrier, you can see from the outside but you can't see from the inside. I took one last deep breath and placed my spirit orb with a stake stuck into it on top of my mom. I watched as the orb sank in to my moms body along with my stake.

Then I felt it, the feeling of blacking out, but not exactly blacking out. My eyes closed and there was like a portal inside my head. Some part of me stepped into the portal, and I felt my spirit flow through a rush of power. Like a rush of adrenaline. It was a dark trip though, it was all black and a few seconds later I saw a blinding light in front of me, and I shut my eyes as I was forced into the blinding light, When I opened my eyes, I was floating in a beautiful place. Am I here? Is this the cross bridge? Why is it so beautiful here? I noticed I had my stake in my pocket. It worked. My idea worked.

"Rose?" I turned around and gasped.

**Ariana's PoV**

Me and Aran sat there, as we watched Rose experience the trip of a life time. Rose's spirit was in the cross road. She would be in full human form there but her body would be here. We could see everything Rose was seeing right now. Rose was facing us from inside the circle. But really she would be looking at a white barrier in there. Rose's eyes would be showing us everything she was seeing there but her spirit would be somewhere else. I hope she can do this. Suddenly, a thought attacked me. I closed my eyes and watched the vision in my head. Adrian was a few steps away from the door.

"Aran, door now!" I gasped and he ran out of the "Attic" and towards the door. Through my vision I saw Aran appeared in the image and Adrian knocking on our door. I snapped out of it and glanced towards the Elemental Circle.

"Good luck Rose," I whispered as I headed downstairs by my brothers side to greet an unexpected guest.

**Rose is now at the cross bridge! Adrian comes! The twins now have to deal with Adrian. Haha. 7-10 Reviews before the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	12. Chapter 12 Unexpected Spirit

**GAHHHHH! You guys! D: Two days and only five reviews :'(. Well I have to keep writing this anyways because I might not have time later on. :'(. Screw the stupid 7-10 review rule because I'm getting no where with it, for this story atleast. Lmao xD. Anyways.. I'm sorry my chapters are only a little over 1000 words, I can never drag on a story for that long, my 13 year old head doesn't let me, so bare with me please. :/**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12-Unexpected Spirit**

**Ariana's PoV**

Aran opened the door and I gasped and Aran's eyes went wide with shock. _I-is that Adrian? _I sent Aran a mental thought. _I think so, but he looks so different. _Aran sent back.

"Uhm hi?" Adrian looked confused.

"Adrian!" I squealed and through my arms around him.

He returned the hug and smiled,"Hey Ariana, you're all grown up aren't you? And hey Aran, last time I saw you two you guys were like 14. How are you guys?"

Aran leaned against the wall, arms across his chest and answered,"We've been good, how about you?"

"Pretty good." I finally let go of Adrian and waved him in then I shut the door behind him.

"Your auras, have gotten bigger," he mumbled.

We both shrugged. I started to walk towards the kitchen and they both followed. Adrian pulled out a chair and sat down. Me and Aran both stared at Adrian, his eyes moving around the kitchen, like he was looking for something.

"Adrian, what are you looking for?" Aran finally asked.

"You seem to be searching for something," I added.

"Do you guys feel a weird force or aura in this house?" he raised a brow at us.

Shit.

**Rose's PoV**

"Mason?" I asked, eyes wide with shock. **(A/N I bet you didn't expect it to be Mason xD)**

"Hello Rose," he greeted.

"Oh my god, Mason! I thought you left to the after life already, why are you still lingering here at the cross bridge?" I asked with tears almost coming out.

"I don't know, I felt like I couldn't leave yet, so I stayed here and your mom came here and now you came. Did you both die?" he asked.

"No, Mase, it's a really long story, my mom was sent here and it's my job to revive her, to gain some new power thingies," I explained lamely.

"Okay then... anyways, do you want to see your mom?" he asked.

"You mean, I can see her? Now?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Okay, please take me to her Mase," I smiled giving him a quick hug.

**Adrian's PoV**

There was something strange about this house, a strange feeling I get when sitting in here, but I can't exactly figure it out.

"Do you guys feel a weird force or aura in this house?" I raised a brow at them.

They both looked shocked.

"No... what are you talking about?"Ariana asked.

I cocked my head at Ariana, they were both hiding something. Wait a minute.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Not here," Aran replied.

"Where is she?"

"Washroom," Aran answered. I glanced out the kitchen door and looked into the washroom, it was empty. I turned back and looked at Aran. I started to walk out of the kitchen and finally I noticed the strange force, something really strong. I walked around closing my eyes and then I found the point where the force was strongest. Near the stairs. I looked at the twins and sprinted up the stairs. There was an attic door and a ladder. I was approaching it when suddenly I was thrown against the wall. Ouch, I think I dislocated a shoulder now.

"Aran! What are you doing?" Ariana yelled.

"Stopping him from going up there,"Aran fought back.

"Sure okay, but did you have to throw him against the wall?" she asked.

"Oops, sorry," he muttered.

Ariana walked towards me,"Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, I am, just a dislocated shoulder but I'll be okay."

"Hey Aran, is another one of your powers strength and speed?" I asked.

He stared at me,"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, anyways whats up there?" I asked.

"Nothing,"Ariana answered.

"Sweetie, how stupid do you think I am, the force up there is giving me headaches, what is up there?" I asked.

The twins exchanged glances and sighed.

"Okay fine," Ariana whispered,"Come on up and we'll show you."

I stood up, while holding my shoulder and I followed both of them up the ladder. It was an attic, well, not exactly. There was a circle on the ground, with a star drawn in the middle, wait isn't that the Elemental Circle? And on top of it was Janine Hathaway, didn't she die? And there was Rose. Pictures been shown through her eyes, like a movie, and there was swords stuck around the whole circle, what are those swords for? I was going to step towards Rose when Aran warned,"Don't even think about it Adrian." I decided to take his warning and stay where I was. I wanted to keep both my shoulders.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well, let's skip what it is and cut to the chase. Rose is now at the cross bridge to bring her mom back, and when she does she'll get the power of hell which will mix with Spirit and give her powers like us,"Aran explained.

"Why is Rose's mom at the cross bridge?" I asked.

"It's a seriously long story," Ariana sighed and started to explain everything to me. After the long explanation all I said was,"Wow." There was a long silence.

"Sis, who is that?" Aran asked.

"What?"

"Look at what Rose is seeing,"Aran instructed. Me and Ariana looked into Rose's eyes and saw a boy or a spirit with Rose.

"I don't know, it could be a random spirit,"Ariana shrugged. No, she's wrong. I remember him at the lodge.

"That's not any random spirit, that's one of Rose's best friends, his name is Mason, he got killed by a strigoi," I explained.

"He should be at the afterlife, not at the cross bridge, this isn't right," Ariana looked confused.

"Rose wasn't suppose to meet another spirit she knew, Mason could ruin everything," Aran looked frustrated.

"Why?"

"Because, Rose might want to revive him too."

"She can do that?"

"Yes.'

"But there's no body," I mentioned.

"True, but if she revives Mason without knowing what will happen, then he would take her body," Ariana explained.

"Then what would happen to Rose?" I asked frightened.

"She would be stuck there until..." Aran trailed off.

"Until..."

"She gets a new body, or moves on to the afterlife."

**Cliffie! D: Please review guys... Thanks.**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	13. Chapter 13 Your Worst Nightmare

**Hola Amigos! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I didn't get enough reviews and I wasn't in the proper mood I bet if I wrote it yesterday you'd be reading swear words for the whole page, my life sucked yesterday. :P Anyways thanks for all the reviews and here is chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13-Your Worst Nightmare**

**Rose's PoV**

"How do you get around this place? It all looks the same," I asked Mase.

"Eh, I dunno, it's just a feeling that tells you where everything is," Mase explained.

"How is my mom?" I asked.

"She's good, okay we're here," he said. We were floating around and suddenly we stopped by a tree. This tree looked familiar. Wait a minute this tree looks like the one at the Academy. Wait another minute, I looked at my surroundings, it was St. Vladamir Academy, but a more faded version.

"Uhm, Mase-"

"I know, it looks like the school."

"But how?" I asked.

"The cross bridge is made up of Spirits and Holograms. Holograms of what the Spirits want. So you can imagine anything and it will appear," he explained.

"So whose imagining the academy?" I asked.

"Me."

I turned around and gasped.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-om?" I stuttered.

"Yup."

"Mom!" I ran up and hugged her.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Mom, I missed you so much!" I cried.

"I missed you too hon," she said.

"Mom, why did you make everyone believe you died? Why did you want me to find my real powers?"

"Rose, I had too, for you, you deserved to find whats inside of you."

"You could've told me you weren't dead!"

"That would've ruined everything," she smiled.

I pulled back. "Mom, we have to get you back to the real world now," I informed.

"Okay."

"Mason, Mas- Wait where did he go?" I asked.

"Oh no, no, no, no, Rose, we have to go back to the entrance of the cross bridge, NOW!" My mom ordered.

"Why?"

"No time to explain, come on," my mom pushed me along. I really had no idea which way to go. I just ran in the direction that I thought was right.

**Mason's PoV**

I'm sorry Rose, but I have to get back to the real world, even if it means you or your mom getting stuck here. I have to, I don't want to die yet, I know I'm sounding selfish but if you understood how I felt then you would understand why I can't stay here. I was running towards the entrance. I could feel alive once again. I saw the entrance, I felt so happy until someone appeared and blocked the door.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your worse nightmare, also known as the bitch who owns this entrance," she smirked.

**Ariana's PoV**

"Yay! Rose found her mom!" I smiled.

"She did, but where is Mason going?" Adrian asked.

"That can't be good, he's running away," Aran said.

"No duh. Damnit, Rose, Mason's running away! Follow him!" I yelled.

"She's too busy with her mom, we need to stop him," Adrian said.

"Damn, I'm going in then," I informed.

"No, Ariana I will," Aran argued.

"No, I know the cross bridge better then you Aran, I need you to stay out here, so when we all exit, you can seal it, sealing is your specialty anyways," I winked.

"Fine."

"Okay, see you guys later."

I stood before the Elemental Circle, and summoned Spirit and left Satan inside me. A white orb appeared in my hands. I stepped into the circle. I forgot how powerful the circle is. I place Spirit onto Janine and felt it sink in. I closed my eyes and watched as my Spirit flew through the black portal. Ahead I saw light, that light was the entrance to the Cross Bridge, I flew into it and then I was floating. By then I saw Mason approaching quickly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Your worse nightmare, also known as the bitch who owns this entrance," I smirked.

"Get out of my way," he hissed.

"Hell no, I am not letting you pass," I narrowed my eyes.

"Get out, before I hurt you little girl," he warned.

"Haha, little girl? Who do you think I am? You use to be Rose's best friend? That has got to be the funniest thing ever," I laughed.

"Shut up," he yelled and he lunged at me.

Even though we were in the cross bridge, my powers still work. I focused on stopping him in mid air, and my powers came and the green aura surrounded him and froze him in mid air. When ever I did this, my eyes would turn green. I've seen before.

"You can't beat me in this place," I said.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

I nodded, wrong move. He pulled out a sword. Wait how did he get a sword.

"Shocked?" he asked. He was getting ready to throw the sword at me when I threw him towards the nearest tree that I imagined. While I was doing that the sword was already coming for me. I imagined a wall quickly and it started to form, but not quick enough. I made a jump to my right, but the sword still skid my arm and made a large cut.

"Damnit," I muttered, the blood starting to drip.

"I think it is pretty clear that I can beat you in this place," Mason smirked as he got up and started to approach again.

I used my powers and created a large barrier around me and the entrance, Mason was attacking it, the thing is, when I create a barrier then damage that is received comes back to me, so I am feeling the pain, the barrier will stay up as long as I am. Damnit, Rose where are you.

"Oh little girl, you might want to back away before you kill yourself," Mason laughed and kept hitting the barrier.

"Leave her and the barrier alone you bitch." I think this was the happiest moment of my life.

**MUAHAHAA, cliffie, review you guys! 5-10 before the next chapter xD**

**Enjoy!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	14. Chapter 14 Me and You

**OMG! I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I've been extremely lazy and like never cared. :( Sorry for making you guys wait. 5-10 reviews before the next chapter. And I refuse to write a lot in one chapter, because I can't, I can never drag anything on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14-Me and You**

**Aran's PoV**

"Ariana!" I screamed from the outside. I was watching her getting hurt by that asshole. I had to save her.

"Adrian, I'm going in," I informed.

"What? But you can't what if-"

"No, they're in trouble, they need my help, I'll catch you later Adrian," I said firmly as I began to enter the cross bridge.

**Rose's PoV**

"I think we're lost," I announced.

"No kidding," my mom sighed. I looked around. Everything looked the same, I had no idea how to get around in this place. It's like being stuck in a box. We both continued to move forward. None of us knowing if we were getting closer or farther to our destination. But suddenly, I saw a flash of light in the air. It was teal green. Could that be what I think it it?

"Mom, look over there," I pointed.

She squinted in that direction and gasped. She grabbed a hold of my hand and ran pulled me towards it.

"Mom-"

"Your cousins are in trouble," she said.

"But who could- Mason," I breathed.

"We need to stop him before it's too late," my mom muttered.

**Aran's PoV**

When I stepped into the cross bridge, I gasped at the sight. My twin had summoned her barrier and Mason was attacking it. My twin was getting majorly damaged, she shouldn't have done what she did. If that barrier breaks, she dies.

""Leave her and the barrier alone you bitch," I yelled. My sister turned and looked at me, Mason glared at me. The first thing I did was I lunged at my sister, if I attack from inside the barrier she will not get hurt. As I hit her the barrier de-summoned and we both fell to the ground.

"Ariana, you stupid sister, are you crazy? You could've killed yourself," I hissed, as I got up.

"Sorry, but I had to," she said as she was lying on the ground.

"Stay here, and let me take care of this son of a bitch."

I stood there and looked at Mason. We were facing each other, eye to eye, one of one.

"So who are you? Son of a bastard?" Mason hissed.

"You bitch, no one hurts my sister like that," I spat and lunged at him. I had incredible speed, I attacked him and imagined a sword in my hand. Suddenly it appeared and I was on top of Mason in a flash. I tried to get stabs in but I missed, Mason pushed up with his knee and kneed me in the stomach, giving him a few seconds to turn this game around. He flipped me over, causing him to be on top of me now. He through punches at my face, causing blood to gush. I still had the sword in my hand which he had forgotten about. I used my strength and plunged it into his stomach. He howled and rolled off of me. I got up, and wiped the blood off the corner of my mouth.

"Surrender yet bitch?" I asked.

"Never," he spat and threw a sword at me, which I think came from his pocket. I dodged the sword as it was coming for me, but when I looked back Mason was already running towards the portal. Wait, no, he was running towards Ariana. Shit no. I would never make it there before he did. I watched as he pulled Ariana up and held a knife by her throat. I ran towards them, holding atleast 5 meters between us.

"Let her go," I ordered.

"No can do," he grinned. I could see Ariana struggling in his grasp. I could feel the power surging through her mind as she sent me a thought.

_Aran, Rose is coming, don't do anything reckless._

_But the knife is going deeper and deeper Ariana, I can't let you die._

_Aran, do not worry about me, I got some tricks up my sleeve._

_Okay. _

I stood there watching Mason and my sister close to death.

"So, you just going to let your sister die? Worthless," Mason spat, as he slid the knife in deeper. I looked at my sisters face and there was no sign of pain, just a smile. Is she okay? I finally understood why, as I saw a stake pierce through the air and sent the knife flying. Mason was in shock. That was my cue, I used my speed and jumped up behind Mason and attacked him from behind. While he was tumbling to the ground I grabbed my sister and jumped backwards.

"Hey sis, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered as she ripped off part of her shirt and put it to the gash on her neck. By then Rose and Aunt Janine had reached us.

"Ariana," Janine breathed as I handed Ariana over to her.

"Hey cous, you're a bit late," I raised a brow at her.

"Sorry Aran, we got kind of lost," Rose smirked.

"Rose, would you actually hurt me?" Mason asked.

I looked at Rose and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Mason, you're not the Mason I knew. You hurt my family, now you will pay," she said.

Mason stood up and got into offensive stance.

"Then let this be a fight between me and you Rose," Mason announced.

**Lalala, review please! Once again sorry for the really late update! Thanks!**

**-RomanceLoveStories4ever**

**-Leann :3**


	15. Author's Note

**K, so, like my other story, I realized you guys enjoyed this one too. I would keep writing but are you guys still interested in it? I am deeply sorry for going on hiatus without notice, but now I'm back and if you guys still want me to continue this story then I will. Private message me or review it telling me if I should continue or not. Many apologies to everyone!**

-Leann


	16. Chapter 16 Seriously?

**Chapter 15! Here it is. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 15 - Seriously?**

**Rose's PoV**

I stood there ready to fight this bastard. We stared hard into each others eyes, I can't believe this is the Mason that I've known for so long, the Mason who always had my back. But things have changed now, he tried to hurt my family and he will pay.

"Hurry up bastard, make your first move!" I ordered.

He stared at me. His stance hard and unreadable. Suddenly his tension was gone and he just stood there.

"What the hell Mason, do you wanna die a second time that badly?" I asked.

"No Rose, I don't," he sighed.

"Then why are you standing there like a sore loser, why won't you fight me?" I asked.

"I can't Rose..."

"Are you serious? You just beat up my sister and I and you can't even fight Rose?" Aran scoffed.

"I can't, I love her," Mason said.

No way, Mason did not just say that. No. No. He just tried to kill my family, he doesn't love me still. No.

"Haha! Love Rose? Are you messed up in the head Mason? You just tried to kill her family and you expect her to believe you love her?" Aran laughed.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Ariana asked.

"I do want her to believe that, I want her to believe it..."

I stood there, shocked as ever, I couldn't believe what he just said. I always knew he loved me but I never really felt the same way but hearing that the dead Mason still loved me, that just shook me up.

"Then why... did you try to take our bodies?" Ariana asked.

"Because.. so I could be with her in the real world," he answered.

And with that I broke down in tears.

* * *

**Adrian's PoV**

Okay, I should be seriously worried about Rose right now but instead I'm rolling on the floor laughing. Who was this Mason kid trying to fool? Love her? He tried killing them all. Rose wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for his trick.. that was until I saw the tears in her eyes. Damn she was foolish enough to believe him.

"ROSE! DON'T BELIEVE HIM, HE'S LYING TO YOU!" I screamed even though she wouldn't hear me.

"YOUR ONLY LOVE IS ME!" Yeah my desperate attempt. I just hope they make it all out safely without that bastard Mason.

* * *

**Mason's PoV**

On the outside, Rose is a bad ass who lets no one push her around. On the inside she is a naive softy, the fact that she was crying means she believes me. That idiot. Love her? Who can love that obnoxious b****? The old Mason is dead and gone, but little does that idiot believe it, and that will be her complete downfall.

* * *

**Abe's PoV**

I really do wonder if Janine is really gone. My beautiful wife, she can't be gone. And that idiot Adrian, asking for my help and doesn't even give me full details on my own daughter, no way is he marrying her. Everyone back at the academy have been going crazy, with the death of one of the greatest Guardians out there and the disappearance of one of the best to-be Guardians. Lissa and the group were so sad they couldn't even be annoying. The last conversation I had with them all had to do with Rose, like "Where's Rose?" "Do you think she's okay?" "What if she's dead?" These kids are so negative. I sighed, hoping that the best will come for my daughter and wife. And mark my words Ivashkov won't have a happy ending.

* * *

**Janine's PoV**

I could see right through this fools act. He might be able to fool my daughter but not me. I started laughing.

"Mrs. Hathaway, what are you laughing at?" Mason asked.

"Don't Mrs. me, I can see right through your little act, you don't love Rose, you're using her emotions as a toy. And no one does that to my daughter, EXCEPT ME," she said.

"Thanks Mom," Rose muttered through the tears.

"GO GO GO, Auntie!" Aran and Ariana cheered.

"What is this a cheer leading contest?" Mason asked.

"No you idiot, it's your second death bed," Aran said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to kill you for Rose, and mark my words you bastard, you're going to go to hell. 1. No one uses my family. 2. No one has that hairdo anymore. 3. Even at the cross bridge you dress like a teletubby. And what's ironic it's all imaginative," Janine mocked.

I can see the fright crawling up on Mason's face. The fear in his eyes, he never thought that I would fight for Rose.

"You don't scare me you ugly bloodwhore," Mason spat.

The anger started to rise, and I snapped,"Die."

* * *

**Adrian's PoV**

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, okay I'm laughing out here. I'm dying. BRB. LOL. OMG. He's asking for it. Where's the popcorn? I'm going to go get some popcorn. Mason is a bigger idiot then I thought. Suddenly I got a phone call from someone. I got out my phone and checked. Abe. Should I pick up? *ring ring* I guess I should..

(Adrian/**Abe)**

"Hi Abe!"

"Adrian where the hell are you?"

"No where."

"Don't lie to me, I know you know where Rose is."

".. I do but I won't tell you."

"You damn, spoiled, rich-"

Suddenly there was a big boom I snapped my head back to the hologram and my eyes got wide.

"Adrian! Adrian!" I snapped my phone shut and thought damn. 1. Janine can fight. 2. My popcorn exploded.

* * *

**There you have it! R&R. LOL. Adrian seems like a dumbo in this chapter, oh well. XD.**

**-Leann**


End file.
